The Great War
by captain fox905
Summary: This is the first part of the book/fan fiction I am writing. This is a fiction book and one i wanted to write in my free time.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Fox. Me and my Girlfriend sarah, along with Leo,and other soilders are stationed at a base. I don't know why Russia and other countries and a organization called Deathclaw wanted to start a war against the U.S and It's allies,but they did.

The U.S decided to use all the weapons they had made since WW1 up till now.

"sarah, You should really get rid of that M16A2." fox said. "no,Baby, IT's good and hasn't let me down yet." sarah replied.

"SHIT! HOSTILES A LOT OF THEM!" someone yelled. Fox Started firing His M4A1 while sarah fired her M16A2. There were bullets and explosions everywhere.

"fox..." sarah muttered. "KEEP YOU'RE HEAD DOWN!" fox yelled. Fox Heard the A-10 warthogs and other aircraft come and start bombing the enemies that were attacking. "KEEP UP THE PRESSURE WE CAN'T LET THEM TAKE THE BASE!" Leo yelled,firing a M249 Saw.

Fox was covered in blood already,and he refused to leave sarah's side. the attack ended a few minutes later. "check ammo,make sure you have a full clip of ammo in the gun. and move out and start picking up weapons and ammo of these fucking bastards." leo said.

Sarah smacked fox's ass and kissed him on the cheek,before moving out. fox stayed close to her,and they were joined by A few other soilders. "I GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!" a Private First Class yelled. Fox walked over,and looked. "it's a kid." fox muttered. Sarah walked up and bent down. "what's your name sweety?" she asked.

Fox aimed the gun at the kid. "Fox would you put the gun down he's not gonna hurt anyone." she said. The kid pulled a gun and killed himself. "shit." sarah muttered.

"that...was...messed up..." said the PFC."yeah." fox said.

"Fox,you and sarah and a Team of guys are gonna infiltrate this base. You will be stealthy." leo said. Everyone nodded and moved out.

"Okay. Looks like they have this place heavily guarded." A Sergeant,named maxie said. "this is one of their most strongest bases." fox replied. he aimed his M4A1 that had a Holo sight,Supressor Grip,and a 40 round mag. "what are you doing?" sarah asked. "taking out a guard." fox replied.

"no,don't fire yet." sarah said,fox nodded and lowered his gun. "I don't get it...this base is five times the size of New York city...Look at all the fire power the have." Maxie muttered.

"Hold on. you see that...down there...They're fucking tourturing kids!" A corporal said. "leo,this is Fox...they are tourturing Kids...civilians...how copy?" fox said into the radio. "are you taking fire?" leo asked. "Negative...but we can do something...we all have weapons...we could help those kids." fox replied. "Negative stay on the mission." leo replied.

"well what did he say?" maxie asked. "the fuck you think he said?" fox replied. Fox started firing at the base and killing hostiles. "OPEN FIRE!" fox yelled and everyone started firing at the hostiles. "YOU FIRE THAT RPG! GET SOME GOOD HITS!" sarah snapped at a Private,who picked it up and started to launch it at the base.

Maxie was firing her M249 saw,while a soilder next to her fired a M240B. "good thing we have a big team,and a ton of guns." said he said. "yeah." maxie replied.

fox was firing from behind a rock,at the base. he knew they were out numbered but he knew he wouldn't let them keep hurting those kid. Fox saw one of the kids run out towards them and get shot in the leg. Fox ran out to help the kid,but an enemy soilder knocked him out,and dragged him into the base.

"SHIT THEY'RE GONNA TOURTURE HIM!" sarah Screamed. Maxie grapped sarah,and pulled her away and they ran back to base.

Fox was sitting on the floor when, a girl came in with a few guys. Fox saw a big thing filled with blood and others filled with salt water,and water. "you will tell us what we wanna know." the girl said. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" fox snapped. the girl snapped her fingers and fox was picked up by the guys,and his head put under the blood and held down.

they pulled his head up,and they lady asked, "you gonna tell us now?" fox spat at her,and they put his head under again. This kept on for a few minutes,fox even swallowed some of the blood,then they started using the salt water one. They used that for a few minutes than let him slumb to the floor. Fox puked from having swallowed blood and salt water.

He felt something whip him,and looked and saw one of the guys whipping him with a piece of barb wire. G...GIVE ME A FUCKING...BREAK..." fox muttered. The guy whipped him,and collapsed the man kept whipping then stopped,and dumbed salt over the cuts that were caused by the barbed wire.

"SON OF A BITCH!" fox screamed as pain shot through his body. The man and girl left fox sitting there.


	2. Part 2

Fox sat there Hurt and thinking of ways to escape but each time it seemed hopeless. The lady and guys walked back into the room. "you're still alive? I'm surprised most would have died by now." The lady said with a grin.

Fox smiled and said, "Why don't you go fuck yourself bitch." The lady laughed and picked his head up and slammed it in the tub of blood and held it down,laughing and yelling at him. Fox stopped moving,and acted like he drowned, the lady pulled him out and threw him on the ground. he kicked her in the leg and she fell.

she walked out of the room,and told the two guys to watch fox. "so you guys take orders from that bitch?" fox asked,one of they guys whipped fox,and then kicked him in the chest. "geez...i was only...trying to start a convensation with you." fox said,in pain. The guy pulled out a knife and pressed it against fox's throat. "listen kid, i will fucking cut you." fox smiled,and head butted the guy,grapped the knife,and stabbed the guy in the throat.

the other guy ran at fox,who dodged him,and stabbed him in the chest then held his head under the blood till he drowned. fox walked toward the door and that's when he heard and felt Explosions everywhere. he fell off his feet and landed on the ground hard and the thing of blood spilled and covered him in it.

Fox smiled, 'must be sarah and them...' he thought. He opened the door and stabbed a guard and took the AK-47 and ran. he shot every person he saw,and finally ran out of the base's gates,where sarah hugged him,and kissed him. "I was so worried about you." she said crying. fox hugged her back, "hey it's alright i'm fine now." he said.

"then let's get out of here." maxie said. They ran to the helicopter and got on and went back to base,where leo called fox into his office. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS FOX WHEN YOU DISOBEY ORDERS! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU DESERVED IT!" Leo yelled. "leo, don't fuck with me right now." fox replied.

"you getting a temper with me, bitch?" leo hissed. fox's vision got blurred,and he started to get dizzy. "look...i don't feel like argueing..." fox replied. " THEN FUCKING LISTEN TO ORDERS!" leo yelled. fox collapsed on the floor,and Sarah picked him up.

"way to got leo." she said carrying fox away and laying him down. she started to pet him. "poor fox..." she muttered. Fox sat up and looked at her. "i'm fine." he said then went back to sleep.


End file.
